Metadata is commonly provided for digital video and/or audio content to describe various aspects of a video and/or audio content item. For example, a video content item may have associated metadata that contains information such as the title, cast members, producer, director, year of production, and the like. Such metadata generally applies globally to the entirety of the video and/or audio content item.
For example, hypervideo may contain intra-media metadata related to objects (such as people) contained within portions of the video content. More specifically, hypervideo contains user-selectable metadata links embedded within a video item that allow viewers to navigate to other content by interacting with the links. Due to the large number of individual image frames contained within a typical digital video and/or audio content item, as well as the potentially large number of objects that may appear in any individual frame, generating and including metadata at the desired locations within a video and/or audio content item may be difficult and time-consuming